Der neue Ra s al Ghul
by yourdeath26
Summary: Oliver hat Ra s al Ghul erfolgreich getöten, fiel aber dieses Mal in die Tiefe von Staudamm hinunter. Nach einen verwundeten Aufwachen in einem ihm unbekannten Gebiet, sieht er viele Dinge anders, darunter auch wem er seine Leibe geben sollte und wie er die Welt vor dem Bösen schützen kann.


**Der neue Ra´s al Ghul**

**Prolog**

_Ort unbekannt_

_Tief in der Nacht_

In einer Halle, gezeichnet von den Jahrtausenden die sie bereits erlebte, stand ein Altar, erhellt von Fackeln und umzingelt von Hunderten, in schwarz gekleideten, Assassine. Zwischen den Assassinen, in der vordersten Reihe, kniete jedoch eine junge Frau, derer Montur sich von den normalen Kampf-Uniformen abzuheben scheint. Doch vor dem Altar stand eine Schamanin in einem zeromiellen Kleid. Sie vollzog ein Ritua, welches schon seit Jahrhunderten existiert, doch nur für einer einzelnen Person bestimmt ist und diese Person kniete vor ihr auf den kalten Steinboden. Der Mann, der dort kniete, trug nur eine weite Hose um seinen, vom Kampf gezeichneten, Körper zu zeigen. Die Schamanin drehte sich zum knieenden Mann um, streckte ihre Arme in den Himmel und sprach mit erhobener Stimme:

„Erhebe dich"

Der Erbe des Dämons erhebt sich und die gesamte Liga der Assassinen knieten vor ihm nieder. Sie Knien sich nieder um den neuen Kopf des Dämons ihren Respekt, ihre Ehre und ihre Loyalität darzubieten.

„Deine Verwandlung ist nun vollendet. Du legst den Namen Al Sah-Him Warith al Ghul ab und trägst von nun an den Namen Ra´s al Ghul."

Nachdem der neu ernannte Ra´s al Ghul sich erhob, verfiel die Halle in Stille, das einzige was man hören konnte, war das Knistern der Fackeln und das Atmen der knienden Krieger. Er blickte über seine ergebenden Krieger blickt und haftete seinen Blick auf die junge Frau, in der vordersten Reihe. Er sprach mit dunkler und kräftiger Stimme:

„Erhebe dich meine Gemahlin."

Er sprach es wie eine Bitte aus, doch für sie war es ein Befehl, ein Befehl dessen Ungehorsam mit dem Tode bestraft werden könnte und sie nur zu gerne ausführte. Doch anstatt mit demütigem und gesenktem Blick, blickte sie ihm mit einem Blick voller Liebe und Bewunderung an.

„Jawohl, mein Gebieter."

„Hör auf damit! Du bist nicht irgendein Assassine der Liga, nein du bist Nyssa al Ghul, Gemahlin des Dämons und so verhältst du dich auch."

„Verzeih mir Geliebter. Ich werde darauf achten, dass dies nie wieder vorfallen wird.

Die Gemahlin des Dämons erhob sich und ging auf Ra´s al Ghul zu. Als sie bei ihm stand nahm sie einen schwarzen Samtumhang von der Schamanin entgegen und legte diesen sogleich um die Schulten ihren Gemahlen. Nachdem der Mantel auf den Schultern des Mannes ruhte steckte die junge Frau ihren Gemahlen den Ring des Dämons an den Finger, den Ring des Dämons der seit Generationen weitergegeben wird und nun an seine Finger ruhte. Sobald Nyssa fertig war ihn zu bekleiden stellte sie sich neben ihm und wartete auf den nächsten Befehl ihres Geliebten.

Ra´s al Ghul wandte sich zu seinen Gefolgsleuten und sprach mit lauter Stimme:

„Lasst uns nun die Festlichkeiten beginnen!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Wenige Monate zuvor_

_Staudamm von Star City_

_Nachts_

In der tiefsten Nacht standen zwei, in schwarz gehüllte, Männer, auf Star Citys Staudamm. Von dem wenigen, was man sehen konnte, waren Teile ihrer Gesichter zu erkennen. Dadurch konnte man erkennen das einer die beiden Anfänge dreißig war und der andere, deutlich älter, schien Mitte Vierzig. An Hand ihrer Gesichtsausdrücke konnte man erkennen, dass sie sich auf einen Kampf vorbereiteten, bei dem einer von beiden, von dieser Welt gehen wird.

„Ich wusste, dass du nicht widerstehen kannst, Al Sah-Him." Sprach der ältere Mann, mit ruhiger Stimme, zum jüngeren.

„_Der Mann, der das Schwert von Ra´s al Ghul überlebt, wird der nächste Ra´s al Ghul."_

Er fuhr mit der Prophezeiung für den nächsten Ra´s al Ghul fort. Al Sah-Him erwiderte mit erzürnter Stimme:

„Also gut Ra´s, du willst also, dass ich dich töte?"

„Ich trage so oder so, den Sieg davon. Entweder wirst du wie vorhergesehen, Ra´s al Ghul oder du wirst sterben und das Letzte was du jemals sehen wirst, ist wie deine geliebte Stadt von Krankheit und Tod dahingerafft wird." Mit jedem Wort, würde der Al Sah-Him immer erzürnter. Man hätte meinen können, dass ihm seine Wut aus jeder seiner Pore triefen würde. Um dieser Wut endlich ein Ende zu setzen, zog er sein Schwert und signalisierte somit Ra´s al Ghul, dass er bereit für den Kampf ist. Doch anstatt sein eigenes Schwert zu ziehen, sprach Ra´s al Ghul nur abfällig über ihn weiter:

„Wie ich sehe hast du das Schwert gewählt mit dem ich dich schon einmal besiegt habe."

Al Sah-Him ließ sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und antwortete ihm nicht, sondern wartete nur darauf, dass auch er endlich sein Schwert ziehen würde. Ra´s wurde klar, dass Worte nichts mehr bringen würden und erfüllte somit Al Sah-Him seinen Wunsch und zog sein eigenes Schwert.

Als beide ihr Schwert gezogen hatten und ihn ihre Kampf Positionen gingen, begann der Kampf um die Zukunft des Ra´s al Ghul. Die beiden Männer kämpften ihn so einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit miteinander, dass das einzige was man war nehmen konnte Schwarze Schatten und das Klirren von Schwertern war. Bei dem Kampf konnte man deutlich sehen, das Ra´s al Ghul den jungen Kämpfer nicht nur in Erfahrung, sondern auch Praxis überlegen war. Schließlich hatte Ra´s genug von diesem Kinderkampf und beförderte Al Sah-Him mit einem Tritt zu Boden. Der junge Kämpfer versuchte sich wiederaufzurichten und den Kampf für sich zu entscheiden, doch Ra´s gönnte ihm keine Pause und schlug weiter auf ihn ein, bis Al Sa-Him schließlich das Geländer des Dammes mit seinem Rücken berührte. Ra´s richtete sein Schwert auf Al Sah-Hims Hals und sagte, etwas was ihm schon am Anfang des Kampfes aufgefallen ist:

„Dein Überlebenswille ist stärker als bei unserem ersten Kampf, aber trotzdem hast du mein Angebot auf ewiges Leben ausgeschlagen"

„Das, was du mir angeboten hast, war kein Leben"

Nach diesem Satz schleuderte Ra´s ihn auf dem Boden, sodass er nun vor ihm kniete. Obwohl er auf seinen Knien war, versuchte Al Sah-Him weiter zu kämpfen, doch ehe er überhaupt sein Schwert hoch genug heben konnte, schlug Ra´s ihm seine Klinge ab, sodass er nun nur noch den Griff seines Schwertes in seiner Hand trug.

„Anscheinend interessiert dich Macht nicht, Al Sah-Him. Nein Stattdessen ziehst du die Liebe vor"

Sprach Ra´s spöttisch über die Entscheidung des jungen Mannes.

„Ein Mann, der seine eigene Tochter zum Tode verurteilt, versteht davon nichts!"

Ra´s war dieser Kommentar nicht entgangen, schenkte ich aber keine Aufmerksamkeit. Al Sah-Him warf den griff seiner Waffe weg und starrte Ra´s tief in die Augen, wodurch sich Ra's aber nicht einschüchtern ließ sondern und einfach weiterredete:

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, werden tausende von ehrenhaften Männern trauern, wenn ich diese Erde verlassen."

Ra´s holte, nach diesen Worten, mit seinem Schwert aus um Al Sah-Him den endgültigen Todesstoß zugeben. Doch bevor das Schwert überhaupt in die Nähe seines Körpers kommt, fängt Al Sah-Him das Schwert, entreißt es Ra´s mit einer Drehung um die eigene Achse und rammt es in Ra´s Seite. Ra´s taumelte und Al Sah-Him stach ihm das Schwert in die Brust. Nun war es Ra´s al Ghul, der vor Al Sah-Him, seinen Erben, kniete. Al Sah-Him sprach nun mit fester Stimme:

„Nein sie werden knien vor dem nächsten Ra´s al Ghul."

Nun sprach Al Sah-Him das Gebet, dass auch eins Ra´s al Ghul für ihn sprach:

„_**Vergebe und erbarme dich seiner**_

_**Entschuldige ihn und verzeihe ihn**_

_**Ehre seinen Empfang**_

_**Schütze ihn vor der Strafe seines Grabes**_

_**Und die Qual des Feuers"**_

(A/n: Natürlich in Arabisch gesprochen)

Als Al Sah-Him diese Worte sprach, konnte man den Stolz sehen, welcher sich in den Augen Ra´s al Ghuls gebildet hatte. Nachdem er das Gebet zu Ende gesprochen hatte, zog Ra´s den Ring des Dämons von seinem Finger und übergab ihn an Al Sah-Him.

„Ich wusste du warst eine gute Wahl, Al Sah-Him…" Dies waren die letzten Worte des Dämons, denn nun fiel sein Körper leblos auf den Boden.

Nur wenige Sekunden nachdem Ra´s al Ghul zu Boden fiel, ertönten drei laute Schüsse. Allesamt trafen in Al Sah-Hims Brust. Mit den drei Kugel in seiner Brust taumelt Al Sah-Him zum Geländer des Staudammes. Er wollte noch einmal bevor er stirbt seine geliebte Stadt sehen. Doch bevor er diesen Ausblick genießen konnte, fiel er über das Geländer und stürzte in die Tiefe.

(a/n: Und das ist der Moment an dem ich die Story verändern werde)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Unbekannter Ort, Hütte_

_Morgens_

Tief in einem unbelebten Waldstück stand eine kleine Hütte versteckt. Sie wirkte als sei sie verlassen, doch sie war alles andere als das. Aus der Hütte trat ein Mann von kräftiger Statur heraus, doch das war gar nicht das besondere an seinem Auftreten, das Besondere waren die unzähligen Narben, die seinen Körper bedeckten und ein großer Verband der um seine ganze Brust gewickelt war. Man konnte sehen, dass der Mann verwirrt war, denn er hatte keine Ahnung wie er dort hinkam und wie seine Wunden versorgt wurden. Als er versuchte die Situation zu verstehen trat plötzlich ein Assassine, in einer Schwarzen Kampfmontur, aus dem Schatten der Hütte und sprach den Verwundeten an:

„Ra´s al Ghul, es freut mich zu sehen, dass ihr nun wieder bei Kräften seid."

„Wer bist du und was machst du hier?"

„Wer ich bin, ist unwichtig, es ist nur wichtig, dass es ihnen wieder besser geht."

„Nun gut… Und wie kommt es dazu, dass ein Mitglied der Liga mich retten würde?"

„Euer Vorgänger, befahl mehreren von uns, uns um den Staudamm zu positionieren und falls sie gewinnen würden ihnen zu helfen. Als ich sie vom Staudamm fallen und See einschlagen sah, rannte ich sofort dorthin und konnte sie noch rechtzeitig vor dem Ertrinken retten und zu dieser Hütte bringen, wo ich dann ihre Wunden versorgt habe."

Nach einigen Sekunden des Überlegens wurde dem Verwundeten klar, wen er meint. Der Assassine sprach mit ihm, denn er war nun Ra´s al Ghul, nachdem er seinen Vorgänger auf der Brücke getötet hatte.

Eigentlich hätte er Glücklich sein sollen, dass er noch am Leben ist und das die Auslöschung von Star City verhindert worden war. Doch er empfand nichts dergleichen, nein in ich bildete sich immer mehr Wut an. Nicht weil er getötet hat oder sonstiges, sondern, weil nicht einmal sein Team, seine Freunde, nach ihm gesucht haben, sondern die Liga ihn gefunden hat und gesund gepflegt hatte. Er war erzürnt über diesen verrat seines Teams. Und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass ihn nicht nur hier und heute hintergangen haben. Sie haben ihn schon seid dem sie dem Team beigetreten sind manipuliert. Sie sagten ihm immer nur seine Mängel, was er ändern müsse, was er tun und was er nicht tun darf. Sie haben in verweichlicht und haben seine Mission zur Rettung von Star City immer weiter in das Unerreichbare gerückt und nun hatte er endgültig genug. Warum sollte er denn nur eine Stadt mit einem Team voller Verrätern schützen, wenn er mit den loyalistischsten und gefährlichsten Kämpfern, die gesamte Welt schützen kann? In diesem Augenblick wurde ihm seine Bestimmung klar, er war nicht dazu geboren the Arrow und Oliver Queen gleichzeitig zu sein, nein er wurde dazu geboren, um als Ra´s al Ghul über die Liga der Assassinen zu herrschen und die Welt vor dem Bösen zu beschützen.

Er drehte sich zum Assassinen um und sprach mit einer Stimme, die keine Platz für Diskussionen gab:

„Ich danke dir für deine Pflege, du sollst dafür belohnt werden, wenn wir zurückkehren nach Nanda Parbat. Aber nun habe ich einen neuen Auftrag für dich, bringe mir Nyssa al Ghul und Malcolm Merlyn hierher."

„Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern, mein Gebieter."

Doch ehe der Krieger davoneilen konnte, sprach er erneut:

„Und bring mir die Leiche meines Vorgängers. Er soll in der Gruft der Ra´s in Nanda Parbat beigesetzt werden."

„Jawohl, Ra's."

Und somit verschwand der Assassine wieder in den Schatten und der neue Ra´s al Ghul dreht sich zur Hütte um und begibt sich auf die Suche nach Kleidung die er anziehen könne.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Team Arrow Hauptquartier_

_Tag_

In dem Hauptquartier von Team Arrow standen das Team Arrow, Nyssa al Ghul und Malcom Merlyn.

Sie standen schweigend um den Tisch herum, als Laurel schließlich die Stille brach:

„Dad, hat ich gestern Nacht angerufen… Er meinte auf dem Staudamm haben zwei Männer gekämpft. Einer von ihnen hat den anderen getötet… meint ihr… das Ra´s Olli getötet hat?"

Man konnte die Tränen und den Schmerz sehen, der sich in den Augen des Team gebildet hatte, selbst Malcom liefen ein bis zwei Tränen über die Wangen, denn er selbst hat Olli immer als sein eigen Fleisch und Blut gesehen. Die einzige die sich ihren Schmerz und ihre Enttäuschung nicht anmerken ließ war Nyssa, sie war auch diejenige, die Laurels beantwortete:

„Ja, Laurel, mein Vater hat ihn bereits einmal besiegt und wird auch dieses mal haben. Und dieses mal wird Oliver nicht zu uns zurückkehren und wenn doch, dann wird mein Vater erst recht versuchen ich zu seinem Erben zu machen."

Als Nyssa dies erzählte, wirkte das Team noch mehr zerstört und es flossen noch mehr Tränen.

„Er hat mir auch erzählt, dass ein Scharfschütze ihn drei Mal in die Brust geschossen hat… und dann vom Damm gefallen ist…"

„Gott sei Dank hat dieses miese Schwein das bekommen, was er verdient."

Entfuhr ist Felicity in diesem Moment ohne darüber nachgedacht zuhaben.

Doch bevor die anderen etwas sagen konnten flog ein Messer auf Felicity zu. Malcom konnte es noch fangen bevor es sie traf und rief sofort:

„Die Liga!"

Als er dies schrie fiel von der Decke ein Assassine auf den Boden. Als er gelandet war und sich positioniert, hat sprach er mit einer Stimme, die Team Arrow kalt über den Rücken lief.

„Wie kannst du niederer Abschaum es nur wagen Ra´s al Ghul zu beleidigen. Ich sollte dich eigentlich enthaupte und ihm deinen Kopf als Trophäe bringen."

Als er dies sagte stellte sich Diggle schützend vor Felicity und Nyssa und die anderen zogen ihre Waffen. Nyssa sprach nun zum Assassinen um von ihm mehr zu erfahren:

„Was machst du hier Assassine? Wer hat dir befohlen hier her zu kommen?"

„Ich bin im Namen vom Kopf des Dämons hier. Nyssa al Ghul und Malcom Merlyn, Ra´s al Ghul verlangt eure Anwesenheit. Jeglicher Widerstand wird mit dem Tode bestraft."

Nachdem er dies sagte guckten sich Nyssa und Malcom einmal tief in die Augen und legten gleichzeitig ihre Waffen auf den Boden und gingen in Richtung Assassine. Als sie beim Assassinen ankamen sagten Nyssa zu ihm:

„Wir werden dich zurück zu Ra´s begleiten, aber nur wenn diese Menschen dort am Leben bleiben."

„Dann freut es euch sicher zu hören, Nyssa, dass Ra´s mir keinen Befehl für ihren Verbleib gegeben hat. Das heißt also sie dürfen am Leben bleiben und wenn ihr mir nun bitte folg…"

Doch der Assassine konnte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende führen, da Laurel ihn vorher unterbrach.

„Nyssa, nein! Du darfst dich ihm nicht beugen! Du bist doch jetzt erst von seinem Griff entkommen! Also warum gehst du wieder zu ihm zurück!?"

„Weil man Ra´s al Ghul gehorchen muss und es jetzt niemanden mehr gibt der sich ihm in den Weg stellt."

„Außerdem ist ein Leben in der Liga besser, als gar kein Leben zu besitzen."

Fuhr Malcom Nyssas Satz zu Ende. Mit diesem Satz begann sich das Trio Richtung Tür zu bewegen und ließen ein Team, voller Herzschmerz, traurig und am Rande der Verzweiflung zurück.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Unbekannter Ort, Hütte_

_Nachmittags_

Nyssa und Malcom begleiteten den Assassinen tief in den Wald von Star City zurück, bis sie schließlich bei einer kleinen Hütte ankamen. Als sie zur Hütte schauten konnte man einen Mann in einem Schwarzen Samt Umhang, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, davor knien sehen. Es war Ra´s al Ghul.

Als die drei bei Ra´s al Ghul ankamen, verbeugten sie sich allesamt, obwohl Ra´s al Ghul ihnen immer noch den Rücken zu wendete und sich nicht einmal anschaute.

„Mein Gebieter, ich habe wie befohlen, Nyssa al Ghul und Malcom Merlyn hierhergebracht. Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen, wenn ihr gestattet."

Ohne ein Wort zusagen stand Ra´s al Ghul auf und der Assassine verstand dieses Signal und zog sich vom Geschehen zurück. Ra´s al Ghul drehte sich zu ihnen um. Doch mit dem was sie nun sahen hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Vor ihnen stand nicht, der wie von ihnen vermutete Ra´s al Ghul, sondern Oliver Queen. Beide waren von ihren Emotionen überwältigt, sie waren glücklich, erleichtert, dass es es Oliver besser geht und Ra´s nun endlich tot ist, aber sie waren auch enttäuscht und machten sich sorgen, weil Oliver zuerst bei der Liga war und nur sie und nicht das ganze Team gerufen hat. Malcom war der erste der seine Gefühle wieder einigermaßen ordnen konnte und sich an das Versprechen, welches Oliver ihm gab, erinnerte und fing dadurch auch gleich damit an Oliver anzusprechen.

„Oliver, du lebst! Ein Glück, wir hatten uns schon auf das Schlimmste gefasst gemacht. Aber da du lebst, muss das heißen, dass du Ra´s getötet hast!"

Nun streckte er mit seinem Schelmischen Grinsen seine Hand aus und fuhr seinen Satz fort:

„Also denk an unser Versprechen und gib mir den Ring, sodass ich Ra´s al Ghul werd…"

Bevor er seinen Satz zu Ende brachte unterbrach Nyssa ihn und schrie Oliver an:

„Du hast was gemacht Oliver?! Ich weiss, ich bin laut den Gesetzen der Liga, mit dir verheiratet und muss dich bei jeder Tat unterstützen, aber das ist Wahnsinn! Wie kannst du nur den Ring Merly…"

Doch bevor sie ihren Satz beendete zog Oliver sein Schwert aus seiner Scheide und schnitt, innerhalb weniger Sekunden, Merlyn seine ausgestreckte Hand ab. Merlyn fiel schreiend auf seine Knie und versuchte die nicht endende Blutung zu stoppen, während Nyssa über die plötzliche Skrupellosigkeit von Oliver erschrocken war. Nun war es Oliver der sich zu Wort meldete:

„Oliver Queen ist Gestern Nacht gestorben und somit auch seine Versprechen, Du wirst niemals Ra´s al Ghul werden und zwar weil ich Ra´s al Ghul bin!"

Und mit diesen Worten trennte er Malcoms Kopf sauber von seinem Körper, sodass dieser leblos zur Seite fiel und der Kopf vor Olivers Füßen landete. Nyssa kniete sich auch zu Boden und bereitete sich selbst darauf vor auch diese Welt zu verlassen.

„Nyssa warum kniest du dort?"

„Weil du mich sicherlich auch töten wirst, damit dir nichts mehr in deinem Weg zum Titel von Ra's al Ghul stehen wird."

„Nein Nyssa, dass werde ich nicht. Denn du bist meine Frau und dein recht auf den Titel des Ra´s, wurde mir gegeben indem ich dich geheiratet habe. Außerdem bist du die einzige Person, der ich gerade Vertraue, also warum sollte ich dich töten?"

„Weil ich immer noch gegen dich revoltieren könnte, dich im Schlaf töten könnte oder haufenweise anderer Sachen."

„Das wirst du nicht tun, denn du kennst die Regeln der Liga genauso wie Ich, wahrscheinlich sogar besser als Ich. Darum solltest du wissen das, wenn der eine Stirbt der andere mit einen gehen wird, sodass sie im Tode wieder mit einander vereint sind. Obwohl diese Regel nicht ganz auf Ra´s al Ghul trifft, denn in seinen Fall müssen nur die Frauen, des Ra´s ihn in den Tod folgen, aber der Ra´s nicht ihnen. Und genau deswegen ist es Sinnlos für dich mich zu töten, weil du dann so oder so getötet wirst. Also erhebe dich Nyssa, meine Gemahlin, … meine Geliebte."

Nyssa erhebt sich und schaute Oliver weder mit einem verachtenden, noch sonstigen Blick an, sein sie guckte ihn mit einem Blick gefüllt von Bewunderung und Erstaunen an, denn dieses Oliver hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Vor ihr stand nicht mehr ein als nicht-mordender, in einem Lederkostüm verkleideter Mann, sondern, sondern ein Mann voller Skrupellosigkeit, Autorität und Brutalität. Er war wirklich der rechtmäßige Erbe vom Kopf des Dämons und sie war seine Ehefrau und muss ihm von nun an immer unterstützen. Sie sprach zu ihm wie sie es zu sonst keinem anderen tun würde:

„Jawohl … geliebter."

Sie stellte sich neben ihn und schaute nun zusammen auf den Kopf von Merlyn. Sie studieren sein Gesicht, seine Fältchen, seine Narben, seinen leeren Blick, bis schließlich der Assassine, der sie auch hierhergeführt hatte, mit einer weiteren Person in seinem Armen zur Hütte zurückkehrte. Die Person trug eine Tracht, die der, der Assassinen, sehr nahekam, sich aber dennoch unterschied.

„Ist das mein…?"

„Ja Nyssa, das ist dein Vater, der ehemalige Ra´s al Ghul. Ich will, dass er in Nanda Parbat, in der Gruft der Ra´s, beigesetzt wird."

„Gruft… der Ra´s? Geliebter so etwas gibt es nicht in Nanda Parbat. Glaube mir ich kenne Nanda Parbat seitdem ich geboren bin und Ich habe noch nie von so einer Gruft gehört."

„Sei beruhigt Geliebte. Von dieser Gruft wissen nur die Hohe-Priesterin, Ra´s selbst und sein Erbe."

Nyssa war aufgebracht. Ihr gesamtes Leben hat sie sich als den Erben ihres Vaters gesehen, doch anscheinend hat das ihr Vater nie. Sie war wütend auf ihren Vater, weil er sie anscheinend noch nie als Erben sah, auf Oliver, weil ein fremder Mann anscheinend ein besserer Erbe als sie selbst war und auf sich selbst, weil sie die Anforderung ihres Vaters nicht erfüllt hatte. Doch bevor sie ihre Gedanken weiter mit Wut und Zorn nährte, sprach Oliver zu ihr.

„Du denkst jetzt gerade, dass dein Vater dich noch nie als den Erben von Ra´s al Ghul gesehen hat, nicht wahr?"

Als er sie dies fragte, trug er ein kleines Lächeln, da ihn das Temperament seiner Frau amüsierte. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten fuhr er fort.

„Es stimmte auch, aber…"

Bevor er sich erklären konnte, explodierte Nyssa förmlich vor Wut und sprach in lauter Stimme

„Wie kann er es wagen mich Jahre lang in den Gauben zu lassen, obwo…"

„GENUG!"

Ehe sie sich weiter aufregen konnte unterbrach sie Oliver mit einem einzelnen Wort und einer Stimme, die ganze Armeen hätte aufhalten können. Er fuhr nun seinen bereits angefangenen Satz fort, als wären die letzte Sekunde nie passiert, während Nyssa sich eine gedankliche Notiz machte, ihren Ehemann niemals zu erzürnen.

„Wie bereits gesagt, stimmt es auch, aber er hat dich in einer anderen Form als Erben gesehen. Denn er hat dich immer als Frau des Erben gesehen, was dich somit auch in gewisser Art und Weise zum Erben macht. Und deine sogenannte Erziehung zum Erben, war eher eine Erziehung zur Ehefrau des Dämons."

Nyssa war geschockt über die Ehrlichkeit ihres Mannes. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr Vater so über sie dachte. Auf der einen Seite schwand der hass und die Wut auf ihren Vater und ersetzte sich fast sofort mit einer Art der Bewunderung und Reue, aber dennoch war sie immer noch darüber erzürnt das ihr Vater sie nicht als einen „vollwertigen" Erben gesehen hat.

Während sich Nyssa weiter über ihre Gefühle bezüglich ihres Vaters Gedanken machte, begann Al Sah-Him in die Richtung seines toten Vorgängers zu gehen. Als er nun schließlich bei ihm angelangt war setzte er sich auf seine Knie und schloss seine Augen und begann in einer leisen und ruhigen Stimme zu sprechen:

„Ra´s al Ghul dein jetziges Leben wurde von mir, dein Erbe und Ehemann deiner Tochter, Al Sah-Him beendet. Ich werde nun auch deinen Willen und somit auch den Willen aller Ra´s al Ghul vor dir erfüllen und selber den Mantel des Ra´s anlegen. Ich werde deinen Körper nach Nanda Parbat zur Gruft damit dein Körper zusammen mit deinem Geist vollständigen ruhen kann."

Nach seiner kleinen Ansprache an den vorherigen Ra´s, erhob er sich und hob den toten Körper auf. Er ging mit der Leiche in seinen Armen zu Nyssa und machte ihr mit einem Nicken des Kopfes klar ihm zu folgen.

Während Nyssa Al Sah-Him hinterging fragte sie sich wo er sie nun hinführen würde. Sie gingen eine lange Zeit immer weiter ihn den Wald hinein, bis es Nyssa nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte zufragen:

„Geliebter… bitte verzeih mir die Frage… aber wo genau gehen wir überhaupt hin? Ich dachte wir wollen nach Nanda Parbat, also warum gehen wir nicht zu einem Flugzeug, sondern in den Wald?"

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen Nyssa. Als meine Frau hast du jedes Recht mich zu hinterfragen oder auch mal nach etwas mehr Details zu fragen. Aber um auf deine Frage zurück zukommen, wir gehen zu einem Flugzeug. Der Assassine von vorhin hat mir gesagt das wenn wir diesen Weg für eine längere Zeit diesen Weg gehen, wir zu einer kleiner privaten Landen Bahn kommen und von dort aus fliegen wir nach Nanda Parbat."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


End file.
